helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy Kenshuusei
Is Hello! Project Fantasy's trainee program. Most of the trainee's hope to one day debut under Hello! Project Fantasy. They are the sister group to Fantasy Rookies and Fantasy Mini. There are currently 14 active generations: 14th, 17th-29th Generations. Members 14th Gen (2016.05.22) Contract Renewal Date: February 22, 2020 (1st Term), May 22, 2019 (2nd Term), August 22, 2020 (3rd Term), November 22, 2019 (4th Term) Boys *Xu Fai (許 輝) - *Son Songmin (자 성민) - 17th Gen (2017.01.07) Contract Renewal: January 7, 2020 (1st Term), April 7, 2020 (3rd Term), July 7, 2020 (3rd Term), October 7, 2020 (4th Term) Boys *Kovit Kasemsarn "Tommy" (โกวิท เกษมศานติ์) - 18th Gen (2017.04.06) Contract Renewal Date: January 6, 2020 (1st Term), April 6, 2020 (2d Term), July 6, 2020 (3rd Term) October 6, 2020 (4th Term) Girls *Kidoguchi Maaya (木口 まゆ) - 19th Gen (2017.07.02) Contract Renewal Date: January 2, 2020 (1st Term), April 2, 2020 (2nd Term), July 2, 2020 (3rd Term), October 2, 2020 (4th Term) Boys *Kwon Hakyeon (권 하현) - , (Also a member of N.O.I.R) 20th Gen (2017.10.01) Contract Renewal Date: January 1, 2020 (3rd Term), April 1, 2020 (2nd Term), July 1, 2020 (3rd Term), October 1, 2020 (4th Term) Girls *Kim Eunji (김 은지) - 21st Gen (2018.02.09) Contract Renewal Date: February 9, 2020 (1st Term), May 9, 2020 (2nd Term), August 9, 2019 (3rd Term), November 9, 2020 (4th Term) Boys *Hibi Haruko (日々 検索) - *Kyun Yeonwoo (경 연우) - *Murakami Manato (村上 馬能区) - 22nd Gen (2018.05.01) Contract Renewal Date: February 1, 2020 (1st Term), May 1, 2020 (2nd Term), August 1, 2020 (3rd Term), November 1, 2020 (4th Term) 23rd Gen (2018.08.08) Contract Renewal Date: February 8, 2020 (1st Term), May 8, 2020 (2nd Term), August 8, 2020 (3rd Term), November 8, 2020 (4th Term) 24th Gen (2018.11.01) Contract Renewal Date: February 1, 2020 (1st Term), May 1, 2020 (2nd Term), August 1, 2020 (3rd Term), November 1, 2020 (3rd Term) 25th Gen (2019.03.03) Contract Renewal Date: March 3, 2020 (1st Term), June 3, 2020 (2nd Term), September 3, 2020 (3rd Term), December 3, 2020 (4th Term) 26th Gen (2019.06.08) Contract Renewal Date: March 8, 2020 (1st Term), June 8, 2020 (2nd Term), September 8, 2020 (3rd Term), December 8, 2020/2019 (4th Term) 27th Gen (2019.09.09) Contract Renewal Date: March 9, 2020 (1st Term), June 9, 2020 (2nd Term), September 9, 2020 (3rd Term), December 9, 2020 (4th Term) 28th Gen (2019.12.07) Contract Renewal Date: March 7, 2020 (1st Term), June 7, 2020 (2nd Term), September 7, 2020 (3rd Term), December 7, 2020 (4th Term) 29th Gen (2020.01.12) Contract Renewal: January 12, 2021 (1st Term), April 12, 2020 (3rd Term), July 12, 2020 (3rd Term), October 12, 2020 (4th Term) 30th Gen (2020.04.19) Auditions being held. Debuted/Left Members Left= ;1st Gen (2011.03.22): *Yamamoto Kira (山本 キラ) - , (left 2015.06.24) ;2nd Gen (2014.11.29): *Saki Haru (サキ 春) - , (left 2015.08.12) *Tanimoto Haruna (谷本 春菜) - , (left 2015.06.24) *Takashimoto Rin (隆モト リ) - , (Left 2015.11.27) ;3rd Gen (2015.01.08): *Masuda Amane (増田 雨音) - , (left 2015.08.03) ;4th Gen (2015.02.13): *Un Wang (一个 王) - , (left 2015.08.12) *Lui Shi (鲁 施) - , (left 2015.08.24) ;7th Gen (2015.07.07): *Fujioka Miya (藤岡 脳) - , (Left 2015.10.27) *Mano Miyukiko (私の みゆキコ) - , (Left 2015.11.27) ;8th Gen (2015.08.02): *Saito Hisako (斎藤 久子) - , (Left 2016.03.07) *Kudo Saki (工藤 サキ) - , (Left 2015.10.27) *Shimizu Taki (清水 タキ) - , (Left 2015.10.27) ;9th Gen (2015.09.03): *Jessica Lee (제시카 리) - , (Left 2016.11.02) *Tiffany Saito (ティファニー 斎藤) - , (Left 2016.07.14) *Son Hyoeun (노래 효은혜) , (Left 2016.07.06) ;10th Gen (2015.20.05): *Fukumura Amaya (福村 あやま) - , (Left 2016.06.28) *Chikako Miki (千佳子 三木) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Oda Tori (オダ トーリ) - , (Left 2016.05.02) ;11th Gen (2015.11.14): *Yanagawa Rena (柳川 レナ) - , (Left 2016.04.28) ;13th Gen (2016.04.03): *Ishikawa Aiyuna (石川 噯由奈) - , (Left 2016.07.06) *Shoda Kyoji (正田 恭二) - , (Left 2016.07.14) *Shimamura Kako (島村 玉川) - , (Left 2016.06.03) *Sato Yuuto (佐藤 勇人) - , (Left 2016.07.06) *Murakami Ryoto (村上 隆人) - , (Left 2017.04.15) *Kasagawa Rana (笠香川 ラナ) - , (Left 2016.07.14) ;14th Gen (2016.05.22) *Satoko Mina (悟子 南) - , (Left 2018.05.22) ;15th Gen (2016.06.28) *Kida Nami (木田 ナミ) - , (Left 2017.05.01) ;18th Gen (2017.04.06) *Nishigata Miharu (西方 三春) - , (Left 2019.10.06) *Hong Sayeon (홍 사연) - , (Left 2019.04.06) *Setsuko Reina (節子 麗奈) - , (left 2017.10.06) ;19th Gen (2017.07.02) *Yokota Maiha (横田 舞波) - , (Left 2018.01.02) *Yokomichi Manaka (横道 愛香) - , (Left 2018.01.02) *Sudo Seino (須藤 清野) - , (Left 2019.01.02) ;20th Gen (2017.10.01) *Shimamoto Kurumi (島本 くるみ) - , (Left 2018.04.01) *Suzuki Riai (鈴木 里愛) - , (Left 2019.04.01) ;21st Gen (2018.02.09) *Lee Yerim (이 예림) - , (Left 2019.02.09) *Yoshitake Chinami (吉竹 千奈美) - , (Left 2018.08.09) ;23rd Gen (2018.08.08) *Ozuna Makoto (小沢 誠) - , (Left 2019.08.08) *Watanabe Yuriya (渡辺 ゆりや) - , (Left 2019.02.08) ;24th Gen (2018.11.01) *Quo Zinyi (曲 寻义) - , (Left 2019.11.01) ;25th Gen (2019.03.03) *Habu Tamao (羽生 玉尾) - , (Left 2019.09.03) ;26th Gen (2019.06.08) *Homma Katari (本間 加里) - , (Left 2019.12.08) |-|Debuted= ;1st Gen (2011.03.22): *Jung Hansol (정 한솔) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Hirose Ken (広瀬 ケン) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Sasaki Yuya (佐々木 裕也) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Bo Xi Tao (博 志 陶) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Choi Junghee (최 정희) - , (As member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Suzuki Takashi (スズキ 隆) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Zhang Xi Chan (张 志 陈) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Wada Akari (和田 あかり) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Hashi Rin (橋 凛) - , (As a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2015.08.03) *Akane Ruka (あかね ルカ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Fukuda Miki (福田 三木) - , (also a member of Gem$tones), (Graduated 2016.12.31) *Nonaka Rima (野中 裂) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Miguel Staples (ミゲル ステープルズ) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) ;2nd Gen (2014.11.29): *Tojo Eli (東条 イーライ) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Kinoshita Ami (木下 アミ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Jang Taeyoon (장 태윤) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Choi Yoona (최 윤아) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Im Jihyun (임 김지현) - , (also a member of Gem$tones), (Graduated 2016.12.31) *Sato Ren (佐藤 漣) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Kishimoto Yuki (岸本 ユキ) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Lee Jimin (리 지민) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Ayase Sora (綾瀬 ソーラ) - , (also a member of Gem$tones), (Graduated 2016.12.31) *Ogata Aya (緒方 アヤ) - , (also a member of Gem$tones), (Graduated 2016.12.31) *Choi Jungmin (최 박정민) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Wang Zuri (旺 茹里) - , (also a member of Tempest) (Graduated 2015.08.01) ;3rd Gen (2015.01.08): *Lee Seomin (리 소민) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Makino Maimi (牧野 マイマイル) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Mason Grace (名寸 弘玲寿) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Satoshi Riku (聡 リク) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Oharu Nagisa (ザ春 渚) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Hiraga Sadatake (平賀 今のへ) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Yajima Mikan (矢島 みかん) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Shimano Erina (市マ否 衣梨奈) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Kim Hyoyoung (김 효현) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Chisato Hakaru (千里 ハカ) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Nakanishi Kiru (中西 きます) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Toyotomi Seiho (豊臣 栖鳳) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Graduated 2019.08.08) ;4th Gen (2015.02.13): *Sayamoto Kana (私運動 仮名) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Shima Asami (志摩 麻美) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Mori Toyoharu (モリ 豊治) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Haru Yamako (春 ユマ私に) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Park Taehee (공원 태희) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Lucy Park (루시 공원) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Hwa Dahee (화 어느) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Cha Daeyoung (차 대영) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Lin Xiaojing (林 晓静) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Wei Gang (伟 结伙) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) ;5th Gen (2015.03.29): *Kenjiro Ayumi (健次郎 あゆみ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Minamaguchi Hirano (ミナ北口 平野)- , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Shirahama Kenji (白浜 賢治) - , (also a member of Autumn Harvest), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Taiki Reo (大樹 鉄筋) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Takanoriko Megumi (孝典 めぐみ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Hwang Sookyung (황 숙경) - , (also a member of BOSS), (graduated 2018.04.04) *Min Dohyun (민 도현) - , (also a member of Autumn Harvest), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Ikuta Yuuna (生田 由奈) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) ;6th Gen (2015.05.13): *Ono Anbi (小野 アンビ) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Fujino Kano (藤野 カノ) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Kim Seolyoon (김 영혼윤) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Isobe Takahiro (磯部 隆弘) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades),(Graduated 2015.08.10) *Shim Youngjin (심 영진) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Izumi Utako (泉 詩子) - , (As a member JUNON 9), (Graduated 2015.07.11) *Ishimoto Fuki (石本 富貴) - , (Also a member of KiSeKi), (Graduated 2016.02.01) *Yun Liu (运 刘) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) *Ogata Naoto (緒方 直人) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) ;7th Gen (2015.07.07): *Ozaki Honoka (大関 ほのか) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Abe Yuri (阿部 ゆり) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Hirose Shino (広瀬 志野) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) ;8th Gen (2015.08.02): *Mino Asahi (美濃 アサヒ) - , (Also a Soloist), (Graduted 2016.08.08) *Nobuyoki Nakai (信行 中井) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Hirose Mako (広瀬 アオザメ) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Saiki Sanjiro (佐伯 サンジロウ) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Shim Hwayoung (심 화영) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) ;9th Gen (2015.09.03): *Yamaki Kokoro (ヤマキ ココロ) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Hibiki Kurou (日々 黒) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Jin Chen (斤 陳) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Guo Jian (郭 建) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduted 2016.12.15) *Saburou Shota (三郎 翔太) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Kang Hongki (에 홍기) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Jung Hyohee (정 효희) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Arata Katsuo (ショー 克夫) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Yuu Ayaka (誰 綾香) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Shichirou Sora (七郎 ソーラ) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Kichiro Aoi (吉郎 あおい) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Ako Natsumi (より なつみ) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2016.10.23) *Takehiko Kenta (武彦 健太) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) ;10th Gen (2015.10.05): *Yamagishi Kane (山岸 ケイン) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Akemi Masaki (明美 正樹) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Gradauted 2018.06.04) *Yokako Maria (友佳子 マリア) - , (Also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2016.10.23) ;11th Gen (2015.11.14): *Adam Wu (亞當 吳) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Kim Seungkwang (김 성광) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Stella Maeda (ステラ 前田) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Lee Junghyung (르 준형) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.11.10) *Goto Kako (後藤 加古) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) ;12th Gen (2015.12.21): *Xiu Lin (秀 林) - (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) *Iyama Rina (井山 凛) - , (Also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2016.10.23) *Sayashi Tadashi (沙耶市 多田市) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) *Im Choa (임 조아) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) ;13th Gen (2016.04.03): *Kwan Jaeki (콴 재기) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Graduated 2019.04.26) *Yoo Jihyo (유 지효) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Graduated 2019.04.26) *Hahm Taeyong (햄 태영) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) *Moon Sejung (달 세정) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Yang Jia (楊 佳) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Ming Zuchi (明 祖志) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Chun Bao (春 寶) - , (also a member of Espoir), (Graduated 2018.04.19) *Lie Oliver (謊言 奧利弗) - , (Also a member of CROWN), (Graduated 2019.07.07) *Jeon Dani (전 대니) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) *Bang Tao (砰 陶) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Gradauted 2019.08.08) ;14th Gen (2016.05.22): *Ogura Takejiro (小倉 竹二郎) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Kobayashi Ochiyo (小林 越智) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Park Sohee 공원 안소희) - , (Also a member of RE:BIRTH), (Graduated 2017.06.25) *Kazeki Akira (風紀 アキラ) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Hashimoto Toyozo (橋本 東洋) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Cha Eunbin (차 은큰) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Gradauted 2018.06.04) *Minatozaki Haruna (湊崎 晴成) - , (Also a member of Comet), (Gradauted 2018.12.30) *Mizote Ayuka (溝手 あやか) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Myoui Sana (名井 紗夏) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Nakamura Hinata (中村 日向) - , (Also a member of Kami 9), (Graduated 2018.09.09) *Han Xiaojian (韓 小建) - , (Also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.10.10) *Fukui Wakiko (富貴 ワキこ) - , (also a member of Espoir), (Graudated 2018.04.19) *Bo Jianjun (博 建軍) - , (Also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.10.10) ;15th Gen (2016.06.28): *Cao Jinjian (曹 金健) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Fujiwara Takuma (藤原 琢磨)- , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Hirano Yuta (平野 雄太) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Woo Jiyeong (우 지영) - , (Also a member of Drafted), (gradauted 2018.07.08) *Quan Xiuying (泉 秀英) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Min Suhye (최 스혜)- , (Also a member of Comet), (Gradauted 2018.12.30) *Tomoyuki Oniji (智之 鬼井) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Gradauted 2019.08.08) *Sarai Ekaluck "Two" (นางซาราย เอกโชค) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Gradauted 2018.05.11) *Maita Yuno (三田 由否)- , (Also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2017.04.23) *Chompoo Ornwimol "Stacy" (ชมพู หรือวิมล)- , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Kim Sungmin (김 성민)- , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Gradauted 2018.06.04) ;16th Gen (2016.09.09): *Park Minkyul (박 최결) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Takamoto Ryu (高本 哀れみ) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Graduated 2019.04.26) *Okita Kei (沖田 圭) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Kim Jiseo (김 지서) - , (also a member of Autumn Harvest), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Kimamura Kai (木中村 カイ) - , (also a member of BOSS), (graduated 2018.04.04) *Yoo Eunhwa (유 은화) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Sonoda Maris (園田 マリス) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Gradauted 2018.05.11) *Baek Hyojung (백 효정) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Izumi Takuya (泉 拓也) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Cho Solsun (조 솔해) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Yoshizawa Hirari (吉澤 比良里) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *William Satsuki (初罹編 土好) - , (also a member of BOSS), (graduated 2018.04.04) *Lai Zhangjian (赖 张謇) - , (Also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.10.10) *Kim Soonmin (김 곧분) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Nakasone Fumihiro (中曽根 ふみひろ) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.01.15) ;17th Gen (2017.01.07): *Nam Sangchol (남 상콜) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Imai Toyoko (今井 東横) - , (Also a member of RE:BIRTH), (Graduated 2017.06.25) *Lim Hyunjoo (임 현주) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.02) *Deng Zhihao (邓 志浩) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Sano Takanori (佐野 タカノリ) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Maddison Park "Park Jinsol" (매디슨 박 / 박 진솔) - , (Also a member of La Vie en ROSE), (Graduated 2020.01.09) *Suzuki Juria (鈴木 忍耐) - , (also a member of Sakura Station), (Graduated 2018.03.03) *Okumura Mao (奥村 毛) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) ;18th Gen (2017.04.06): *Taikyu Miko (大邱 ミコ) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Kadowaki Yumei (門脇 夢見) - , (Also a member of Drafted), (gradauted 2018.07.08) *Miyaki Mokoto (宮崎 誠) - , (Also a member of CROWN), (Graduated 2019.07.07) *Tanimoto Kenta (谷本 一間タ) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Xuixi Chanlee (徐溪 昌乐) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Bang Seongki (쾅 성기) - , (also a member of Autumn Harvest), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Nakamoto Tanami (中本 タナミ) - , (Also a member of Comet), (Gradauted 2018.12.30) *Kim Jungwoo (김 정우) - , (also a member of Autumn Harvest), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Kim Joohyuk (김 주혁) - , (also a member of Autumn Harvest), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Kim Sonyeon (김 자연) - , (Also a member of Comet), (Gradauted 2018.12.30) ;19th Gen (2017.07.02) *Kim Jinma (김 진마) - , (also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Okamoto Haruna (岡本春菜) - ,, (also a member of Spica), (Graduated 2018.03.04) *Kodama Shogo (児玉 彰吾) - , (also a member of Autumn Harvest), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Goto Kazuma (後藤 一馬) - , (also a member of Autumn Harvest), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Joo Youngjae (주 영재) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Niji Setsuna (虹 組陽な) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Graduated 2019.04.26) *Kishigami Hotaru (岸上 蛍) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Graduated 2019.04.26) *Gao Bojing (高 铂晶) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Gradauted 2018.05.11) *Lee Hyerim (이 혜림) - , (Also a member of GLIMMER), (Graduated 2019.04.02) *Kim Wonshik (김 원식) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Graduated 2019.04.26) *Zhang Meilee (长 美乐) - , (also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2018.02.28) *Irayama Marina (入山 麻里那) - , (Also a member of GLIMMER), (Graduated 2019.04.02) ;20th Gen (2017.10.01): *Lee Hyojung (이 효중) - , (Also a member of ECLIPSE), (Graduated 2019.01.20) *Takahashi Reina (高橋 麗奈) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2018.07.11) *Song Hayoung (가 하연) - , (Also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.01) *Inaba Saki (稲葉 樹) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2018.07.11) *Yokoyama Rui (横山 瑞) - , (Also a member of ECLIPSE), (Graduated 2019.01.20) *Kawamura Ren (川村 漣) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Gradauted 2019.08.08) *Akita Yuu (秋田 優) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Graduated 2019.08.08) *Lee Sunhyun (이 선현) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2019.06.11) *Xuixi Meiqui (徐溪 梅池) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2018.09.15) ;21st Gen (2018.02.09): *Jung Minho (정 민호) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2019.06.11) *Hashimoto Koume (橋下 幸愛) - , (also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2018.03.10) *Kim Yujin (김 유진) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2018.07.11) *Ishimoto Yura (石本 君村) - , (also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Gradauted 2018.05.07) *Park Wooju (박 우주) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Gradauted 2019.08.08) ;22nd Gen (2018.05.01): *Kasahara Taiyo (笠原 太陽) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.01.15) *Kyosuke Hitomi (京介 ひとみ) - , (also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2018.09.22) *Abe Momona (阿部 桃水) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2018.07.11) *Yamagata Junko (山形 純子) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2018.07.11) *Ikuta Toransuke (生田 虎之介) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2019.06.11) *Kim Hyunjoo (김 현주) - , (Also a member of GLIMMER), (Graduated 2019.04.02) ;23rd Gen (2018.08.08): *Harada Akira (原田 明楽) - , (Also a member of ECLIPSE), (Graduated 2019.01.20) *Honda Mizuho (本田 瑞穂) - , (Also a member of GLIMMER), (Graduated 2019.04.02) ;24th Gen (2018.11.01): *Choi Hyungwon (최 형원) - , (Also a member of Symphony), (Graduated 2019.12.16) *Park Jinwoo (박 진우) - , (Also a member of Symphony), (Graduated 2019.12.16) *Ichikawa Ichigo (市川 一護) - , (Also a member of Symphony), (Graduated 2019.12.16) *Miyawaki Asuna (宮脇 あすか) - , (Also a member of La Vie en ROSE), (Graduated 2020.01.09) *Hwang Yuri (황 유리) - (Also a member of GLIMMER), (Graduated 2019.04.02) ;25th Gen (2019.03.03): *Kim Hanbin (김 하빈) - , (Also a member of CROWN), (Graduated 2019.07.07) |-|Transferred= ;6th Gen (2015.05.13): *Ouchi Hoshiko (大内 星子) - , (Graduated 2015.09.05), (Transferred to Hello Pro Idol) ;7th Gen (2015.07.07): *Yamakawa Tamaki (山川 玉木) - , (Graduated 2015.09.05), (Transferred to Hello Pro Idol) *Tanaka Hinako (田中 ひなこ) - , (Graduated 2015.09.05), (Transferred to Hello Pro Idol) History 2011 On March 22, 2011 the program was formed with 15 people ranging from 20 years old to 13 years old. All the members are either of Japanese, Korean, Chinese or Pilipino decent. On April 1, 2011, all the boys of the program were added to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. And will be working towards their major debut. On August 4th, it was revealed that Fantasy Kenshuusei will not be accepting any new trainees until 2014. And that A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T will be staying in the program until 2014 to train more even if they have a major debut. On June 12th, Fantasy Kenshuusei released their first original song titled "Overcoming Lighting", it was made available on iTunes. Almost three months after in September they released another original song titled "Not Alone". 2012 On January they released their third original song titled "Passion Or Nothing" this was their first original song that have a music video to go with it. In May of that year they released their fourth original song "Laughing In The Face Of Courage". In October they released their fifth song "A Certain Kind Of Skill" this song is their second song to have a music video. 2013 In May of that year they released their sixth song titled "Whispering Illusion" this also had a music video to go with it. This was the only song released by Fantasy Kenshuusei in 2013. 2014 On January 1st, 2014 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T graduated from the program. Also in January they released their seventh song titled "Mischief Returns" this was the last song to feature all the members of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T as members of Fantasy Kenshuusei. In July of that year they released their eighth song "Ministry Of Hope" along with it's music video. At the end of July it was announced that the training program will be looking for new members to find new talents and youth who want to be idols. On November 29, the Second Generation of trainees were announced on their YouTube channel. The Generation consists of 16 members. 2015 On January 8, the Third Generation was revealed, it consisted of 17 members. Along with that it was announced that throughout the year of 2015 they will be going through a mass audition where they will accept as many members as possible. On February 13, the Fourth Generation was announced which consisted of 12 members. In that same month they released their ninth song titled "Daybreak" along with it's music video. On March 29, the Fifth Generation was added, it consisted of 6 members. On May 4, a new unit was announced, it consisted: Fukuda Miki, Im Jihyun, Ayase Sora and Ogata Aya, and four other members form Hello!Project DIVAS. They will be starting off on their indies single and work their way towards their major debut. The name of the unit was revealed to be Gem$tones. On May 13, the Sixth Generation was added it consisted of 10 members. On May 28, another indies unit was announced which consisted of 7 boy trainees: who were Jung Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Satoshi Riku, Oharu Nagisa, Hiraga Sadatake, Nakanishi Kiru, Wang Zuri and A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Choi Junghee was also added as their playing manager. They name was revealed to be Tempest. On June 2, another girl group was revealed named Pastel Flower, the line up was revealed to consist of: Tojo Eli, Choi Yoona, Nonaka Rima, Haru Yamako, Makino Maimi, Kishimoto Yuki, Kim Hyoyoung they would be working towards their major debut, they later left the program in August 3, after having their major debut in August. In that same month, they released their tenth song titled "Can't Stop The Moment". On June 24, Yamamoto Kira left the program along with Tanimoto Haruna. On July 5, Sayamoto Kana, Hwa Dahee and Yazawa Makoto were added as 3rd Generation members to Shizen Musume and left the program that same day. On July 7, they added the Seventh Generation to the program which consisted of 7 members. On July 11, Izumi Utako was added to the newly formed JUNON 9 and left the program on that same day. On August 2, another boy group was announced, it consisted of 7 trainees that were: Fujino Kano, Isobe Takahiro, Mori Toyoharu, Taiki Reo, Cha Daeyoung, Chisato Hikaru, Ogata Naoto. And two outside members. Their name was announced to be Ace of Spades. On that same day they announced the Eighth Generation which consisted of 8 members. On August 3, Hashi Rin was added to the 3rd Generation of Genki Girls Club! and left the training program left that same day, on that same day Masuda Amane left the program. On August 11, another girl group was revealed which consisted of: Ono Anbi, Kim Seolyoon, Lucy Park, Ozaki Honoka and Hirose Shino, their name was revealed to be Queen of Hearts and will start their road to have a major debut. On August 12, Saki Haru and Un Wang completed their training. On August 24, Lui Shi completed his training. On September 1, a new girl group titled W.I.S.H was made which consisted of 13 girl trainees and 2 Hello Pro Idol trainees all 15 members left the program that day as well. On September 3, the Ninth Generation was revealed which consists of 16 members. On September 5, Ouchi Hoshiko, Yamakawa Tamaki, and Tanaka Hinako transferred from the program and became Hello Pro Idol trainees. On September 6, the show was announced with the first roster and will be going to reveal their first episode on September 8, the members that will be part of the show are: Nobuyoki Nakai, Hibiki Kurou, Saiki Sanjiro, Jin Chen, Saburou Shota, Lee Seomin, Park Taehee, Sato Ren, Kang Hongki, Yajima Mikan, Wei Gang, Choi Jungmin, Arata Katsuo, Shichirou Sora, Kichiro Aoi, and Takehiko Kenta. At the end of the show one group will debut as a full group and the other members in the losing groups will stay in the training program. In that same month their eleventh song was released it was titled "My Beauty Is My Word". On October 5, the Tenth Generation was added which consisted of 6 members. On October 27, Kudo Saki and Shimizu Taki completed their training. On November 14, the Eleventh Generation was added which consisted of 6 members. On November 27, Takashimoto Rin and Mano Miyukiko completed their training. On December 12, their Twelfth song was released, it was titled "The Missing Fight". And on that month the Twelfth Generation was added on December 21, 2015. 2016 On January 9, they held their first concert by the title of Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 WINTER. On January 15, it was announced that a new group was in the process of being made, its name was revealed to be Velvet Coffee it was said to be made of a four members from the program and one member from the Fantasy Rookies who will be revealed on March 21 of that year. On February 1, Ishimoto Fuki graduated from the program as a member of the newly formed Hello! Project Girls Division group KiSeKi. On March 7, Saito Hisako completed her training. On March 27, Guo Jian was added to Pastel Flower as a Chapter 2 member. On April 2, they added the thirteenth generation. On April 5, they will release their 13th song titled "My Love / U + I" On April 28, Yanagawa Rena left the program. On May 2, Oda Tori left the program. On May 18, Yun Liu, Sayashi Tadashi, and Hahm Taeyong were announced to be part of pre-debut group H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016. On May 22, they will release their 14th song. On May 20, Chikako Miki left the program. On May 22, the fourteenth generation was added. On June 3, Shimamura Kako left the program. On June 12, the fifteenth generation was added. On June 28, Fukumura Amaya left the program On July 2, Xiu Lin graduated as a second generation member of Tempest. On July 2, Hashimoto Toyozo was added to SECRET Otoko, he graduated on July 3. On July 6, Son Hyoeun, Ishikawa Aiyuna, and Sato Yuuto all left the program. On July 14, Tiffany Saito, Shoda Kyoji, and Kasagawa Rena have all left the program. On July 28, Quan Xiuying, and Myoui Sana were added to H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016. On August 4, Satoko Mina was added to H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016. On August 8, Mino Asahi graduated from the program and became a Soloist. On September 1, the members of HANABI Boyz and Delta 8 all graduated from the program. On September 9, the sixteenth generation was added. On October 22, Yokako Maria and Iyuama Rina were added to Genki Girls Club! as members of its fourth generation and Ako Natsumi was added to Shizen Musume as a member of its fourth generation. All three of them left the program on October 23. On November 2, Jessica Lee left the program. On November 7, Mizote Ayuka was added to Velvet Coffee. On November 10, Lee Junghyung to became a member of Tempest. On December 1, Lee Jimin, Shim Youngjin, Hirose Mako, Adam Wu, Kim Seungkwang and Yamagishi Kane were added into boy group MON.ST@R. On December 13, Yamaki Kokoro, Goto Kako, Bae Yungjong, and Yang Jia graduted as member of Jack of Diamonds. On December 15, Guo Jian graduated from the group as a full time member of Pastel Flower. On December 31, Fukuda Miki Im Jihyun, Ogata Aya, and Ayase Sora all graduated from the program as members of Gem$tones. 2017 On January 2, a new indie boy unit was formed with several members, the members from Fantasy Kenshuusei are: Park Minkyul, Ogura Takejiro, Kobayashi Ochiyo, Cao Jinjian, Izumi Takuya, and Fujiwara Takuma. On January 7, the seventeenth generation was added to the program. On January 21, all the members of Velvet Coffee graduated from the program. On February 1, all the members of MON.ST@R graduated from the program. On February 22, Lim Hyunjoo and Kazeki Akira were announced as members of NEO GIRLZ. On April 6, the eighteenth generation was added to the program. On April 11, the testing unit Drafted was formed, it consisted of members Woo Jiyeong, Maddison Park, Kadowaki Yumei, Nishigata Miharu, Nakamoto Tanami, Hong Sayeon, and Kimura Nanami. On April 15, Murakami Ryuto left the program. On April 20, it was announced that Fantasy Rookies and Fantasy Kenshuusei will be adding five training groups, called Alpha A, Beta B, Gamma C, Delta D, and Omega F. All trainees will be added to one of the five groups. On April 23, Maita Yuno was added to Genki Girls Club! On April 30, all the members of Queen of Hearts graduated from the program. On May 1, Kida Nami left the program. On May 5, Jeon Dani and Okumura Mao both graduated as members of Shizen Musume. On June 4, King of Clovers was formed. On June 12, the Unit Spring Days was formed and the members graduated from the program on that same day. On June 25, RE:BIRTH was formed, and members Park Sohee and Imai Toyoko graduated to become members. On June 25, two new pre-debut units were formed they are H!PF2017G and H!PF2017B. On July 2, the Nineteenth Generation was added. On July 4, Shimano Erina, Abe Yuri, Quan Xiuying, Myoui Sana, and Shim Hwayoung graduated as members of THE PATH. On October 1, the twentieth generation was added. On October 6, Setsuko Reina left the program. On October 7, Ming Zuchi, Okita Kei, Yoo Eunhwa, Baek Hyojung, Yoshizawa Hirari, and Kim Soonmin all graduated today as members of Star Rhythm. On October 8, it was announced that Chun Bao and Fukui Wakiko was revealed to be members of Espoir. On December 21, Taikyu Miko, Sano Takanori, Joo Youngjae and Hirano Yuta were announced as members of the new boy group Winter Breeze. 2018 On January 2, Yokota Maiha's and Yokomichi Manaka's profiles were removed indicating that they had left the program. On January 27, a new girl unit was formed, the name is Girls Story, it consisted of Song Hayoung and several others. On February 6, it was announced that all the first generation Fantasy Kenshuusei would be doing a varity show with selected members from all three training programs. The show will air on March 22, 2018, exactly seven years when the program was formed. On February 9, it was announced that they added the twentifirst generation. On February 28, Zhang Meilee was announced to be a new member of Shizen Musume, she also graduated from the program on that same day. On March 2, Suzuki Juria was announced as a new member of Takoyaki•Girls. She had graduated from the program on that same day. On March 4, Okamoto Haruna was announced as a new member of Spica, she had graduated from the prorgam tha same day. On March 10, Hashimoto Koume joined Pastel Flower. She had also graduated from the program that same day. She had trained for only 1 Month and 1 Day. On March 20, Sonoda Maris, Gao Bojing, and Sarai Two were announced as new members to a new unit Spring Day. On April 1, Shimamoto Kurumi's profile was removed from the program indicating that she had left the program. On April 4, Hwang Sookyung, Kimamura Kai and William Satsuki were announced as members of BOSS, they all gradauted from the program that same day. On April 19, Chun Bao and Fukui Wakiko was announced to have graduated from the program. On April 30, all the selected members of First Class have graduated from the program. On May 1, the 22nd generation was added. On May 5, Takamoto Ryo, Kwan Jaeki, Yo Jihyo, Niji Setsuna, Kishigami Hotaru, and Kim Wonshik were announced as new members of a new indie unit Daylight. On May 7, Ishimoto Yura was announced as a new member of Genki Girls Club! she gradauted frm the program on that same day. On May 10, Taikyu Miko, Sano Takanori, Joo Youngjae and Hirano Yuta all gradauted from the program as full members of Winter Breeze. On May 11, Sonoda Maris, Gao Bojing, and Sarai Two all gradauted from the program as full members of Spring Day On May 22, Satoko Mina's profile was removed from the website, indicating that she had left the program. On June 1, Song Hayoung had graduated from the program. On June 4, all the members of King of Clovers graduated On June 12, Toyotomi seiho, Tomoyuki Oniji, Son Songmin, Bang Tao, Kawamura Ren, Akita Yuu, Kovit Kasemasarn "Tommy", and Park Wooju were announced as members of H!PF2018B. On July 2, a new unit Rainbow Jewel was formed, it consisted of Hashimoto Reina, Inaba Saki, Kim Yujin, Abe Momona and Yamagata Junko, they all graduated later on the 11 of July. On July 8, Kadowaki Yumei and Woo Jiyeong from Drafted graduated. On July 19, Yun Liu, Sayashi Tadashi, and Hahm Taeyong all graduated as members of DIVINE. On August 8, the 23rd generation was added. On August 9, Yoshitake Chinami's profile was removed indicating that she has left the program. On September 9, Nakamoto Hinata was announced as a member of Kami 9, she graduated from the program that day. On September 15, it was announced that Xiuxi Meiqui was a new member for Tempest, he graduated on that same day. On September 22, it was announced that Kim Jinama and Kyosuke Hitomi would be new members of NEO GIRLZ, they graduated from the program that same day. On November 1, the 24th generation was added. On December 30, Minatozaki Haruna, Min Suhye, Nakamoto Tanami, and Kim Sonyeon gradauted from the program as members of Comet. 2019 On January 2, Sudo Seino's profile was removed from the program indicating that she had left the training program. On January 2, a new group GLIMMER was announced, it consisted of: Lee Hyerim, Honda Mizuho, Irayama Marina, Kim Hyunjoo, and Hwang Yuri and several other trainees. On January 15, Imaizumi Neru and Nakasone Fumihiro were announced as members of BOSS. They both graduated from the program that same day. On January 20, ECLIPSE was formed and the members graduated from the program that same day. On February 8, Watanabe Yuriya's profile was removed from the website indicating that she has left the program. On February 9, Lee Yerim's profile was removed from the website indicating that she has left the program. On March 1, a new pre-debut unit Next Girls was formed, it consisted of Hirano Sakura and several others. On March 3, the 25th generation was added. On April 1, Suzuki Riai's profile was removed from the website, indicating that she has left the program. On April 2, La Vie en ROSE was formed, it was formed with Maddison Park and Miyawaki Asuna and several others. On April 6, Hong Sayeon's profile was removed from the website, indicating that she has left the program. On April 26, all Daylight member profiles were removed indicating their graduation from the program. On May 1, Choi Hyungwon, Park Jinwoo and Ichikawa Ichigo were announced as winners of the Hello! Project Fantasy SYMPHONY Audition and were revealed as members of Symphony. They graduated from the program on December 16 of that year. On June 8, the 26th generation was added. On June 11, Jung Minho, Lee Sunhyun, Ikuta Toransuke were revealed as new members of BOSS, they graduated from the program that same day. On July 7, Lie Oliver, Miyaki Mokoto, and Kim Hanbin were revealed to be members of CROWN, they graduated from the program that same day. On August 8, Ozuna Mokoto's profile was removed indicating that she left the program. On August 8, Toyotomi Seiho, Tomoyuki Oniji, Bang Tao, Kawamura Ren, Akita Yuu, and Park Wooju were revealed as members of XIX and graduated from the program that same day. On September 3, Habu Tamao's profile was removed indicating that she left the program. On October 6, Nishigata Miharu's profile was removed indicating that she left the program. On October 10, Lai Zhangjian, Han Xiaojian, and Bo Jianjun were revealed as new members of BOSS and graduated from the program that same day. On November 1, Quo Zinyi's profile was removed indicating that she left the program. On December 5, it was announced that the trainee contracts will be gong through a slight change, and instead of having only two contract terms, all contracts will be going to be four contractors terms instead. It will be held only during 2020 as a test run. On December 7, the 28th generation was added. On December 8, Homma Katari's profile was removed indicating that he left the program. 2020 On January 2, it was announced that Fukumura Sae was added to Next Girls. On January 9, Maddison Park and Miyawaki Asuna graduated as members of La Vie en ROSE. On January 12, the 29th generation was added. On January 29, a new indies unit Twilight was formed with Yabuki Manami, Jeon Kyulkyung and Nicole Winchester as starting members. On February 1, a new indie boy unit was formed N.O.I.R, it consisted of Ozaki Ayano, Kwon Hakyeon, and Shirogami Shouzaki. Fantasy Kenshuusei Leader Longest Serving Trainees Most trainees stay in the program for only 3 years or less. To date only five people have trained for more then 4 years. Discography Indie Albums ;Indie Studio Albums: #2016.04.23 1st Days Worth #2018.12.30 2 Days of Work ;Indie Best Albums: #2016.04.04 FANTASY KENSHUUSEI All Singles Vol.1 Indie Singles Note: Al' songs in bold have music videos to them #2011.06.12 Overcoming Lightning #2011.09.21 Not Alone #2012.01.09 Passion Or Nothing #2012.05.02 Laughing In The Face Of Courage #2012.10.21 A Certain Kind Of Skill #2013.05.17 Whispering Illusion #2014.01.13 Mischief Returns #2014.07.23 Ministry Of Hope #2015.02.24 Daybreak #2015.06.28 Can't Stop The Moment #2015.09.04 My Beauty Is My Word #2015.12.12 The Missing Fight #2016.04.05 My Love / U + I #2016.05.23 Fantasy Full Expansion #2016.09.02 Hello! HELLO! / I #2017.06.22 HOPEFUL #2018.06.01 Lovin'Lovin #2019.04.08 Remendy Concerts and Events Concerts #2016.01.09 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 WINTER #2016.04.23 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 SPRING #2016.07.16 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 SUMMER Members in Units Fantasy Kenshuusei Indie Units This list only features H!PF acts that were under the program and released indies while also being trainees *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011) *Gem$tones (2015-2016) *Tempest (2015) *Pastel Flower (2015) *Queen of Hearts (2015-2017) *Velvet Coffee (2016-2017) *Star Rhythm (2016-2017) *First Class (2017-2018) *NEO GIRLZ (2017) *King of Clovers (2017-2018) *Daylight (2018-2019) *Twilight (2020-Present) *N.O.I.R (2020-Present) Fantasy Kenshuusei Major Units This list only features H!PF acts that were under the program and released major singles while also being trainees, or where about to release major singles while still in the program. *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-2014) *Tempest (2015) *Pastel Flower (2015) *Ace of Spades (2015) *W.I.S.H (2015) *MON.ST@R (2016-2017) *Jack of Diamonds (2016) *Espoir (2017-2018) *Winter Breeze (2017-2018) *Girls Story (2018) *ECLIPSE (2019) *La Vie en ROSE (2019-2020) *Symphony (2019) Units Featuring Fantasy Kenshuusei All members in these units were also members with members outside the program as well or where added after the groups formation *Shizen Musume - (Sayamoto Kana, Hwa Dahee, Yazawa Makoto, Ako Natsumi, Jeon Dani, Okumura Mao, Zhang Meilee) *JUNON 9 - (Izumi Utako) *Genki Girls Club! - (Hashi Rin, Iyama Rina, Yokako Maria, Maita Yuno, Ishimoto Yura) *PLATINUM♦COIN - (Ouchi Hoshiko, Yamakawa Tamaki) *Sakura Station - (Tanaka Hinako) *KiSeKi - (Ishimoto Fuki) *Pastel Flower - (Guo Jian, Hashimoto Koume) *Tempest - (Xiu Lin, Lee Junghyung, Xiuxi Meiqui) *SECRET Otoko - (Hashimoto Toyozo) *RE:BIRTH - (Imai Toyoko, Park Sohee) *THE PATH - (Shimano Erina, Abe Yuri, Quan Xiuying, Myoui Sana, and Shim Hwayoung) *Winter Breeze - (Taikyu Miko, Sano Takanori, Joo Youngjae and Hirano Yuta) *Girls Story - (Song Hayoung) *Takoyaki•Girls - (Suzuki Juria) *Spica - (Okamoto Haruna) *Spring Day - (Sonoda Maris, Gao Bojing, and Sarai Two) *BOSS - (Miguel Staples, Kimamura Kai, Hwang Sookyung, William Satsuki, Imaizumi Neru, Nakasone Fumihiro, Jung Minho, Lee Sunhyun, Ikuta Toransuke, Lai Zhangjian, Han Xiaojian, Bo Jianjun) *Drafted - (Kadowaki Yumei and Woo Jiyeong) *Daylight - (Takamoto Ryo, Kwan Jaeki, Yo Jihyo, Niji Setsuna, Kishigami Hotaru, and Kim Wonshik) *Rainbow Jewel - (Hashimoto Reina, Inaba Saki, Kim Yujin, Abe Momona, Yamagata Junko) *Kami 9 - (Nakamoto Hinata) *NEO GIRLZ - (Kim Jinma, Kyosuke Hitomi) *GLIMMER - (Goto Kako, Lee Hyerim, Honda Mizuho, Irayama Marina, Kim Hyunjoo, Hwang Yuri) *ECLIPSE - (Lee Hyojung, Harada Akira, Yokoyama Rui) *Symphony - (Choi Hyungwon, Park Jinwoo, Ichikawa Ichigo) *La Vie en ROSE - (Maddison Par, Miyawaki Asuna) *CROWN - (Miyaki Mokoto, Kim Hanbin, Lie Oliver) *XIX - (Toyotomi Seiho, Tomoyuki Oniji, Bang Tao, Kawamura Ren, Akita Yuu, Park Wooju) *Twilight - (Yabuki Manami, Jeon Kyulkyung, Nicole Winchester) *N.O.I.R - (Ozaki Ayano, Kwon Hakyeon, Shirogami Shouzaki) Testing Units *W.I.S.H (2015) - Debuted *Crystal Edition (2016) - Disbanded *Drafted (2017-2018) - Debuted Pre-Debut Teams *H!PF2016B (2016-2018) - Debuted as DIVINE *H!PF2016G (2016-2017) - Debuted as THE PATH *H!PF2017G (2017-2018) - Debuted as Comet *H!PF2018B (2018-2019) - Debuted as XIX *Next Girls (2019-Present) Show Units *Fight to Debut Battle Royal (2015-Present) **Season 1 Units: ***Delta 8 (2015-2016) ***HANABI Boyz (2015-2016) **Season 2 Units: ***Team Kenshuusei (2016) Application Process to apply for the Fantasy Kenshuusei, the process is like this *Name: *Photo ID: *Date of Birth (YY/MM/DD): *Place of Birth: *Role Auditioning For (dancer, singer, actor): *Level of education: *Skills: *Previous Training Info: Up until recently no trainee could of been currently in a different entertainment company. But as of late with more and more trainings being added, the program has made connections with different companies to transfer their trainees to the program in hopes for those trainees being able to debut. Trivia *Miguel Staples is the youngest member to join the program at 13 Years and 5 Months and 20 Days Old. *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T is the first ever Fantasy Kenshuusei group ever made. *Reps of the agency said they would be adding lot of trainee's during 2015 to emulate Korean Entertainment companies where they have a lot of trainee's for more talent to be found. **This is also hinted because of the age range and how old some of the trainees are. *All the trainee's contracts last for around 5 months. *Trainee's are often introduced on their youtube channel. *A inside revealed that all the trainees go through 1 evaluation every month on dancing, singing and acting. As well as for the members that are not born in Japan a test every month to see if their Japanese improved. *Fantasy Kenshuusei's uniform consists of black shoes/boots, a grey/black button up shirt with their names on the sleeves and their generation number on the back, and white pants/shorts/skirts.